


Venom In Me.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: [ VENOM ] [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, kinda scifi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Spending a drunken night with the prince carrys one consequence that Kouyou fears will change his life forever. (And it doesn't help that he's had a weakness for Yuu all along.)





	Venom In Me.

**Author's Note:**

> My first "proper", multi-chaptered Aoiha fanfiction that I'm posting online, please be kind, haha. I wrote this first part late at night as a random drabble but it did develop into a real... plotted idea, somehow. So I hope you'll enjoy this and future chapters :) Check out the moodboard my wonderful bestie Kiki made for this fic [here!](https://taka-chan.tumblr.com/post/180966766720/he-scoffed-bitterly-the-words-leaving-him-like) <3

Kouyou’s limbs were shaking like leaves.  
  
His eyes brushed across his trembling fingers and his forearms and he watched how every single hair perked up slowly, covering his skin in goosebumps. He focused hard enough until he could hear the blood rushing through his veins and the sound of the erythrocytes dancing in unison with his pulse.  
  
It was different. Slower.  
  
_Lub-dub._  
  
_Lub - dub._  
  
_L u b - d u b._  
  
He was so used to it flowing steadily in his ears that the sudden change caught him off-guard. A deep frown settled in-between his eyebrows and his eyelids fluttered several times until his hearing was back to normal. Back to human. When realization set in, a sensation of seething despair began to settle in his stomach and his lips dried out within seconds.  
  
He was poisoned. Yuu had fucking poisoned him.  
  
And he had to get out of here. He couldn’t listen to what the test results were going to be, he already _knew_ and it was going to change everything and Kouyou _couldn’t-_  
  
He knew there was no way his lungs could collapse, and even if they did it wouldn’t be enough to kill him, but the pain and breathlessness that his brain was feigning felt so intimidatingly real that he clutched his heart. As if that was going to save him from suffocating.  
  
_Suffocating is all you’re going to do until I’m done with you, and beyond that._  
  
"Kouyou?"  
  
His head snapped up at the sound of Takanori’s voice and the illusion fell off him like a pile of snow that crumbled apart after a rough breeze of wind.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Nodding, he licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. This wasn’t good.  
  
"I’m fine," he said and sent his friend in the medical scrubs a reassuring smile.  
  
Takanori returned it but only for a few seconds before his countenance faded into something way more sinister. He clearly seemed concerned, _even worse,_ in anguish.  
  
"Kou, I don’t know how to tell you what I’m seeing here," he began, probably knowing that his attempt to somehow break the news gently to him was in vain.  
  
Kouyou shook his head though it was barely noticeable.  
"It’s okay. We both know what happened last night. He poisoned me and…," he gulped as he met Takanori’s glimpse, "I’m dying, right?"  
He grabbed the edges of the gurney he was sitting on way too tightly, preparing himself for a nod or an apologetic grimace or just a knowing glance, anything that confirmed that his not very fulfilled hybrid life was drawing to an end.  
  
But none of that came. Instead, Takanori shook his head and looked down at the clipboard he was holding in his beringed hands.  
  
"No," he pressed out, apparently equally as shocked as Kouyou himself. "I … Yuu’s … The concentration of his venom in your blood, it’s…"  
  
"What?" Kouyou cut him off, on the edge of his seat and with a mask of incredulity distorting his features.  
  
It couldn’t be. Not _this_. Not with _him. Not_ Yuu.  
  
"It’s what, Taka??"  
  
Ten seconds of silence passed before Takanori took a deep, very human lungful of air and gazed at him like he already knew that this meant doom for both of them.  
  
_"It’s in perfect balance. I have never seen anything like this before."_


End file.
